


Royal Kisses

by AwesomeHeart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, Homosexuality, Implied Relationships, Knight Yami, Leatherworker Atem, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prince Timaeus, Prince Yugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami wishes to start a new chapter in his life by joining the Royal army however his childhood friend Atem isn't as supportive about it as he expected. Atem decides to put his dislike for the army on the back burner as his friend is more important to him. In doing so puts them both in the firing line of both, Crowned Prince Yugi and Prince Timaeus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Event

**Author's Note:**

> Mind is here there and everywhere and pretty much how this story came about. Blame Timaeus. Sporadic updates when ideas come to me. Possibly 15 chapters between 2000 - 5000 words long.

"Atem! Atem!" 

A young adult stopped in his work to look up to see his childhood friend speeding towards him with the goofiest smile he had ever seen on his face. Atem arched a delicate eyebrow at his friends behaviour but quickly hid what he was working on so that said friend didn't see it. He smiled and spoke with a bass tone that had many a girl swooning over him "What's got you so excited Yami?"

Yami slowed as he neared his friend's leatherwork station and bent over with his hands on his knees so that he could catch his breath. He was breathless as he spoke but could catch the underlining baritone "The prince's are fighting today! In our town!"

"That's erm.. great?" Atem tilted his head and wondered why it was such a big deal about it. Working on the outer parts of the city meant very little interaction with nobles let alone royalty. Even when he had travelled into the more inner parts to sell off his wears, there still wasn't that much association with higher society. That and He didn't really want anything to do with the Royals because of personal reasons. 

There was a huff as Yami pulled up straight and leant against the station that Atem quickly shifted the leather around so that it wasn't ruined. "I keep forgetting that you had been away from the city to learn your trade when the changes were made. Two times a year since the Prince's have become of age they go to different towns or cities to do demonstration battles."

"Uh-huh" Atemu nodded his head to show that he was listening though was still unsure where Yami was going. He folded his tanned arms, causing them to flex his muscles, and gripped his slim leather bands. 

"Well it's pretty much a event that is to show off their fighting abilities but also to recruit members into joining the royal army under Prince Timaeus' command" Yami grinned as his violet-red eyes brightened "To get a chance at joining you have to demonstrate your skill level of swordplay. I was planning in trying my hand at it this time... what you think?" 

"You want to join the royal army?" Atemu's crimson eyes darkened for a moment at Yami's nod that he had to look away for a moment to compose himself. There was a slight edge to his voice that he couldn't fully hide "Since when have you wanted to join?" 

"I erm..." Yami blinked having not expected to get such a angered reception that he found himself shying away and looking down to the ground. "While you were away there was a incident that involved my father's shop to be ransacked and I was only just able to defend myself and my father when Prince Timaeus and a few swordsmen came in an took the men out quickly."

Atemu had struck out with a fingerless gloved hand to squeeze at Yami's arm from across the work station. He stared wide eyed as Yami looked up at him startled "You were ransacked? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"You weren't here and the matter was sorted by the time you got back so I didn't see there being much point in telling," Yami squeaked when the grip on his arm was tightened slightly that he lifted his hand to pry his friends hand away. He let out a huff as he rubbed at the sore patch and frowned at Atem. "What's your deal?" 

Atem grimaced as he realised that he had unintentionally hurt Yami that he clenched his hand and placed it by his side. "I'm sorry... When we were little I had always been there to fight along side you. So hearing that something like that happened when I could have helped, has me rattled, I'm sorry Yami." 

He narrowed his eyes slightly, feeling there was more to it then just that, but let it go. He licked his lips and shifted his stance so that his chest was out and shoulders back. He was unsure now if Atemu would come but if that was the case then he wanted to at least appear as though that he could still do it himself. "I was hoping you would come with me for support but if you're not feeling up to it then it's okay" 

The older of the two by a year gritted his teeth before letting out a long sigh to get rid of his negative emotions. His feelings towards the Royal army didn't have anything to do with Yami and shouldn't effect their friendship. He ran his hand over his red hair that was half done up and tightened the small pony tail. Then brought the hand back to run over his face that shifted his lighter blond bangs to the side. Atem hoped that his smile didn't seem strained. "With you till the end, my friend" 

"And forever more" Yami beamed as he brought up his arm as Atem brought up his to grasp hands. He didn't however expect his arm to suddenly be twisted to show his worn down leather wrist guard. He ducked his head when Atem clucked his tongue. 

"What has my work done to deserve such abuse?" Atem tsked teasingly as he let go of the hand and uncovered his latest project. He picked up his tools to add the final touch to the new bracer. "Take those things off, they won't do you any good against swords in the condition their in" 

Yami chuckled lightly as he did what he was told and wondered what kind of day would be had when they got to the town centre. He just was really glad that he would have Atem be there for support. Also if he would get to see Prince Timaeus once again. 

\-----

A lithe figure pulled themselves out from the floor embedded bathtub and quickly set about dabbing himself down with a fluffy towel that was left by a servant. A soft smile grazed his cherub features as he also spotted his clothes hanging over the heater. Swiftly he towel dried his hair and wrapped it up in the towel as he went over to the clothes. 

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door and a muffled voice soon followed. "Crowned Prince are you almost ready?"

"Almost!" The Crowned Prince slipped on his undergarments and tugged on the off-white trousers. "Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be out so that you may fix my hair" 

"As you say Crowned Prince" Even though he couldn't see it, he could clearly tell that the servant had bowed after those words. 

"I say you should call me Yugi" He mumbled as he slid on his navy coloured under tunic, followed by a white tunic and artic blue tabards that held intricate designs. "But that's unlikely to happen" 

Yugi picked up the last items to make up his outfit; a artic blue obi, a white decorated leather belt and the navy hood that he would put on once his hair was done. He stopped in the doorway once he had opened the door. He smiled at the scene as his older brother Timaeus was pushing things around on the vanity table and was giving his, partly OCD, servant a hard time. "Brother what brings you here?" 

"Came to see how much longer it would take my little brother to gussy up" Timaeus smirked lightly as he turned his back on the vanity table and could hear the servant making quick movements for the items to go back to their rightful place. He smiled when his little brother came closer and was having difficultly with fixing the obi. "Here let me help"

"Thanks, I swear for a simple thing they make it more difficult each time they make me a new one." Yugi held up his arms so that Timaeus could do what was needed then fixed the leather belt in place to hold it all together. He pouted "Sometimes I wish I could wear your armour"

Timaeus quirked an eyebrow at that as he stepped back. He looked down at his armour that mimics dragon scales and were coloured to be like the clear ocean. He ran a hand over his chest plate as he spoke "For it to be put on correctly it still takes two people, but I suppose it is easier to take off, however I didn't think you liked wearing armour"

The Crowned Prince waved his hand as he slid by his brother to sit at the vanity table. His servant quickly got into action to deal with his hair. "I can change my mind from time to time can I not?" 

"Yes but make sure it isn't a waste of time and that it's worth while investment" Timaeus chuckled as he moved to be in sight of the mirror so that Yugi could still see him. "Possibly the way you fight, leather armour might work out well for your style"

"We shall see" Yugi smiled but quickly grimaced when his servant viciously pulled at his raven locks to weave them into a French braid. He glared at his brother when he heard a snicker. "You can take your position back if you keep snickering at me."

"No thanks, I like where my hair is thank you" Timaeus ruffled his own teal tinted locks that fanned up and out like a star. He couldn't help but let out a laugh at Yugi's childish pout as the Servant gathered up the front blond bangs so that Yugi could place his circlet crown. "Besides the crown suits you way better than it would me"

"Well it _was_ designed for me, as yours would have been if you didn't decide to continue on as the lead commander of father's army" Yugi stuck out his tongue after thanking his servant and flicked his gold dusted bang around his face and crown so that it could be seen. The circlet crown was made from platinum as Yugi had developed an allergy to gold when he was younger. The centre was of a crescent Pearl moon cradling a Alexandrite stone of his birth month, the soft metal then twirls out in rows of three to behind his ears to fan out like sparrow wings, the tips dotted with smaller set of alexandrite and pearls.

The servant shifted around with their final duties and bid the Princes a good day as they left the room. Timaeus hmmed as he took a step behind his little brother and flicked his near platinum bangs around. He held a particular one over his scarred eye that was clouded over. "How many question do you think I'll receive today about my eye?" 

"Hopefully none, but there's always going to be at least one" Yugi turned in his seat and took the bang from his brothers had to put it where it was. "And at least three will attack you from your blind side" 

"I bet five" Timaeus cerulean eye glittered in amusement as he stood up and held out his gauntlet covered hand. "Now I think we best meet with our mothers and grandfather before they get anxious about where we are"

"Maybe your mother but as long as I show up I don't think mine would mind as long as I had fun" Yugi grinned cheekily as he picked up his navy hood and passed Timaeus his dragon designed helmet. The light hit it in such a way that two of Timaeus three birthstones shone brightly. The left eye of the dragon was a Caribbean sea blue zircon, a diamond shaped tanzanite shined brightly on the dragons forehead, and in the right eye held an opaque turquoise that didn't glimmer like the rest but was just as beautiful. 

The elder sibling just snorted as he put on the helmet and helped Yugi straighten out the hood so it sat neatly behind his blond bangs. He smiled brightly as Yugi looked up at him with his boysenberry eyes that shone happiness. "Let the best man win today in our fair battle" 

"I look forward to it" Yugi grinned as lopped his arm with his brothers and headed for the door. He picked up his white robe on the way out. "I have a feeling today is going to be great!"

\-----

The town centre was filled to the brim with activity as people attempted to get good places to see the very centre being transformed into a platform for the prince's battle. Two booths were being set up along side the platform to house the sitting areas for the royal family and the other for the 2nd, Critias, and 3rd, Hermos, commanders of the royal army. 

Two friends decided to take the high way by settling on the rooftop. They had a great view of the layout below and didn't have to deal with the people pushing against them. They were busy eating the lunch that Yami had made when the Royal procession was played out to announce the arrival. Yami shifted excitedly on the rooftop edge that Atem had to wrap his arms around his friends waist to keep him steady. "Calm yourself. I don't think you'll be able to fight if you go splat in front of their horses." 

"I know, I know, I just can't help it" Yami settled enough that it didn't look like he was going to fall off and was still smiling as brightly as he put on the new engraved bracers that Atem made for him. That an he was presented with a new leather chest plate that he wore over his plain tunic. "Thanks again for being here"

"No problem" Atem smiled a bit strained and looked over to see the Royals on there horses coming through the buildings straight across from them. 

The Royals were lead by Grandfather King Solomon followed by his daughter-in-laws Queen Mai, mother of Crowned Prince Yugi and 2nd Queen Anzu, mother of Prince Timaeus 1st Commander of the Royal army. They were followed by Critias and Hermos taking up the rear with some foot soldiers. Even though he was bit too faraway to see their faces he could tell from the way they held themselves and waved towards the crowds that they were genuinely happy to be in this town. 

It struck him as a bit odd considering how far from the palace they were but each to their own. He turned to his friend causing his red dyed leather tunic to shift with the move. "How long does the event last for?" 

Yami blinked from his viewing of the 1st Commander and placed a finger against his cheek in thought. "They fight for possibly ten maybe fifteen minutes, depending how in to it they get and then it depends on how many people are wishing to join. So possibly two hours. Then the family takes time to themselves to view the town and talk with people." 

"Are they not afraid of being attacked while out here?" Atem asked confused. Even if the family could defend themselves it still seemed like they were rather lacking in the protection detail. "I could see a few faults were they could easily be taken out" 

"Thinking of taken them out are you?" Yami asked teasingly causing the other to scoff. He just continued to smile and watch the event. "They'll be fine. Just watch and see" 

Down with the Royals in the town centre they had left their horses in the confident hands of the stable hands of the town. The Queens and their father in law settled into the booth that was decorated with colourful wall mats and silks, the princes stood next to their mothers receiving a pep talk for their upcoming match. Critias and Hermos stood at the sides of the entrance to ensure their safety. 

Anzu, the 2nd Queen, stood relaxed in her dance inspired robes. She wore under armour like a halter swimsuit in a deep shade of green. There was an opaque of the same colour half skirt that kept her bum covered to around her hips. Attached to the skirt was chiffon material of several states of green that reminded people of the leaves dancing on the wind. The same material was used to give her flowing sleeves that sat just off her shoulder. Despite it coming up to her forty-forth birthday she could pass to be the same age as her twenty-six year old son. Her Cerulean eyes wrinkled as she smiled an stepped closer to Timaeus and swiped a hand through her chocolate brown hair. 

"Remember that it's not a battle to the death and you'll be fine" Anzu murmured as she helped her son unclip the top part of his armour. Timaeus listened quietly as he lifted his arms and shifted around to rid himself of the armour. She had said it for every match for the past seven years that he could recite her pep speech by heart. She ruffled his hair unexpectedly that it had him squawking. 

"Mother!" He swatted her hand away to fix his hair back up and pointedly ignored the giggling that he was receiving from his family. 

Yugi snickered by his hand as his own mother, Mai, was fixing his hood to lay flat on his back and handed him his katana with a kiss to his cheek. "Give him hell sweetie."

Mai, the 1st Queen, was draped in layers just like her son but in shades of yellows through to rich orange. But instead of the trousers that Yugi wore, her tunics reached to the ground. So if she shifted a certain way the tunic would slide away to reveal her shapely legs that most woman her age envied. Unlike Anzu who had Timaeus at the age of eighteen, Mai had Yugi when she was coming up to her twenty-second birthday. She pushed her voluminous golden hair behind her ear so that Her cheek was visible to her son. 

Neither sons held a similar physical likeness to their maternal parents but it was all in their eyes and attitudes that clearly showed their relations.

"Will do mum" He beamed as he returned the kiss to her cheek. He walked over to stand in front of his grandfather where he and Timaeus received the majority of their looks from his lineage. 

Timaeus managed to bat away the rest of his own mothers coddling to receive his claymore and gave her a quick kiss to her cheek to keep her happy before joining Yugi in front of their grandfather. 

"Now boys, I wish to see a good clean match between you two" Solomon spoke in a gruff voice as he looked on adoringly at his two grandsons. They both nodded and he spread out his arms in a joyous motion. "Give them a show then my boys!" 

"Aye!" They both pressed their hand together with the swords in between as they bowed. Once they stood they smirked at each other and left the booth with smiles on their faces as they waved towards the crowd. Yugi slipped off his robe to Hermos as he had forgotten to take it off earlier and caught up to Timaeus on the elevated platform. 

Timaeus held up his hand to silence the crowd as Yugi stood proud and projected his voice so that even those furthest away could hear him. "Hello everyone! Thank you for allowing us the day to hold an event here in your town!"

"We also thank you!" Timaeus stalked around the platform to take in the peoples faces that may be his reasonability for training in the near future. He spoke with authority that he had gained through his ten years of service. "To those that are volunteering to sign up to join our army! I look forward to calling you my sisters and brothers in arms!" 

The crowd cheered as the brothers spoke. Even up high on the rooftops Atem could feel himself getting into the spirits of things. The brothers took opposite corners and held their swords in front of their faces. "It's time." 

"To duel!"


	2. Chapter 2

There was a sudden clash as the brothers had suddenly sped towards each other to meet in the middle. Timaeus was putting his all into pushing his claymore against Yugi's katana that had the younger one shifting back slowly under the pressure. 

Yugi slid his katana to the right as he side stepped to the left causing Timaeus to almost fall forward but quickly caught himself to spin around to keep an eye on Yugi. The crowned prince smiled in amusement as they stalked each other in a circle and kept their swords up to guard. 

They took a couple of more swipes at each other to ease themselves into the battle and it also showed to the crowd what kind of styles they had. Timaeus had brute strength behind his attacks that would knock any normal human being off their feet with the force behind it. And even though he was blind on one side it didn't mean that he couldn't defend that side and could easily counter attack. He was nimble on his feet just enough to keep up with Yugi's swift footwork. 

After one powerful clash, Yugi had managed to back flip into a crouch and spin kick causing Timaeus to jump away to avoid the attack. Yugi snickered as he did a one handed flip back onto his feet but carried on with the momentum that he cart wheeled and twisted back to the edge of the platform. He held his katana in front of his face as he grinned "You good to get started brother!?"

"When you are brother!" Timaeus smirked as he copied Yugi's action as they swept their swords to the sides and ran towards each other once again. Not holding back. 

The crowd were cheering as they continued to watch their prince's fight. It was clear to them that if their was ever to be, hopefully not, a war that they would be defended pretty darn well if the soldiers were trained by the 1st commander. 

"Wow... I've seen Prince Timaeus fight before and it was exhilarating but the way Prince Yugi is moving around the platform is just amazing" Yami sounded awed as his eyes followed the movements of the battle. 

Atem snorted to cover up that he was impressed as he brought his left leg up to his chest and leant his arm across it. "It's mostly for show that kind of style. If he used it while out on the battle field, unless he has an amazing amount of stamina, He wouldn't last long with all that fancy hopping about." 

"Don't spoil it for me" The younger groaned as he nudged Atem's shoulder with his own that had the other laughing. Yami shifted as he continued to pay attention to what was going on down below and tilted his head in slight confusion. "What's going on?" 

"What's wrong?" Atem looked down to see that Yugi was being forced down to the ground at weird angle. He winced "That's going to hurt in the morning" 

Yugi winced as a similar thought was going through his head as he legs were under him as he was bent backwards that his head could touch the ground. He huffed as his sword as well as his brothers was coming closer to his neck and face. He really didn't like the look that Timaeus was giving him. He groaned out "Timaeus..."

"Having some difficulty Yugi?" Timaeus as he smirked and rolled his shoulders to give him more strength to push down on the blade. 

Yugi squeaked at the added pressure that he had to quickly kick out and roll away, narrowingly avoiding the blade that dug into the platform where he once was. He grunted as he spun on his shoulder an leaped in the direction of the royal booth. Yugi gripped the handle of his sword tightly and could feel a pout coming on. 

The elder brother chuckled under his breath as he scuffed the platform with his foot and did a figure of eight with his blade. Timaeus narrowed his eyes as he took in the slight uneasiness in the way Yugi was looking at him and smirked more.

"Aw... fudge" Yugi bit his lip and frowned. 

"Scared?" Timaeus smiled in glee as his mind went to that place of when he's on the battlefield, it wasn't often that he would loose his mind, it just was getting worse over the years. 

"Let's end this" Yugi narrowed his eyes and fought back the shiver he got when he heard his brother's deep chuckle. The crowned prince breathed deeply and widened his stance so that he could take off running. 

There was one last dash towards each other. The were several clashes of their swords and punches thrown, with an occasional kick here and there. Yugi winced when he felt a cut just under his eye that he knew that he had to end it before any more damage was caused. 

When Timaeus went to stab at him, he managed to jump high enough to land on the flat side of the claymore. Without missing a beat he pushed down on the sword and flipped himself backwards to have his foot catch under Timaeus' chin and knocked the Commander backwards. With his brother staggered, Yugi dropped low to take out the others legs from under him with a swift kick. Before the other had the chance to get any purchase, Yugi kicked the claymore away and pinned his brother down. He growled, "Do you yield!?"

Timaeus snarled loud enough to cause Yugi to shove down harshly on his shoulders. The action also caused his head to thud against the platform, just enough to knock some sense into him and clear his thoughts to realise where he was. He gasped "Yugi?"

"Do you yield?" Yugi could see the glint slowly receding from his brothers eyes but he wouldn't chance it just yet. "Do you!?"

"Yes..." Timaeus shook his head to further clear his mind and refocus on his little brother. He brought up his gloved hands to squeeze his brothers that where still on his shoulders. "I yield."

Yugi took a moment to search Timaeus face for any indication to see that he was still out of it. He sighed in relief when it appeared everything was back to normal. He pouted "You really worried me there."  
"Sorry" He grunted as he turned his head this way and that to see the crowd just staring at them that he had to laugh. "Well I hope they enjoyed the show!" 

Yugi huffed as he rolled off his brother so that he could flip back onto his feet and stroll away with his arms spread and leant forward as he shouted. "Were you entertained!?"

He laughed as he span in a slow circle to take in the cheers that the crowd suddenly erupted into. 

Timaeus grunted as he stood with the help of his sword and sighed as he realised at what he and his fellow commanders were needed to do next. Resting sounded like a great idea after being whooped by his little brother. 

"With the battle over! It is time for the next event!" Yugi continued on as his brother rubbed at his stomach next to him. "Those that wish to volunteer are welcome to go over to the second booth, where 2nd Commander Critias and 3rd Commander Hermos will take your details and then continue from there!"

The brother's gathered up their swords, raised them to the sky and spoke as one. "For the honour of the fallen and unable; to those we love, we defend! Protect to the bitter end!"

They exited stage left as the crowds roared in agreement and went back to their respective mothers. Timaeus was immediately smothered by Anzu, checking him for injuries while he squawked and attempted to shove her off repeatedly with no luck. Yugi and Mai both laughed as they high-fived and watched Timaeus' misfortune in mild amusement. 

While this was going on Atemu and Yami had made their way down from the building they were resting on. They swerved this way and that way between the crowd till they made it to a gap that was near the booth. 

"So... Are you nervous?" Atem teased as he walked with Yami gently nudging his shoulder against the other.

"A little" Yami fidgeted with his bracers and flicked the straps that held his leather chest guard over his shoulder. Atem batted Yami's hand away and readjusted the strap to fit proper. Yami faintly blushed and looked away mumbling. "Thank you"

With a grin Atem ruffled the others ponytail with a chuckle. "Don't worry so much, you'll be fine, if not... well. You still got your blacksmith skills to fall back on until you can try again"

Yami shook his head with a smile and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks for giving me my options"

"Here to help" He shrugged and nodded his head towards the booth. "Knock yourself out"

The planned knight to be took a deep breath and slowly eased it out as he walked to the booth to present himself. 

"Just play fair and good luck!" The 3rd Commander, Hermos, cheered happily as he waved on the man in the queue to go over to the group of competitors. The burnet beamed brightly as Yami strolled forward. "Hey there! Came to swing swords?"

"Something like that" Yami chuckled as he wrote down his information on the clipboard that was given to him. He glanced to his left to see several men and woman eyeing each other. "Big turn up this time around"

Hermos placed his hands on the table so he could lean over and see past the mats and look at the group. He groaned "As much as I love these try outs and willingness of people, it does get bothersome at times. Auch well, see how the day goes, might be some surprises!"

"Guess i'll just have to try my best to make an impression then" Yami handed back the clipboard and Hermos took it back with a laugh.

"Don't worry," He looked him over and smirked at the build being similar to his first commander and if the hair wasn't in a pony tail, it probably would fan out like his as well. There was also something that seemed off though he wasn't sure. "You already have, now play fair and good luck!"

Yami tilted his head at the comment but smiled as he realised that he was a step closer to one of his life's goal. He nodded his head and waved a thanks as he walked away. "Will do!"

Hermos followed Yami till he was talking with his friend and turned to Critias who had been listening in. "Think he could be a Special?"

Critias raised an eyebrow and looked thoughtful for a moment before running his hand through his blond hair. "Looks can be deceiving but best to keep an eye on him. Just in case."

"Should we warn Timaeus?" Hermos asked concerned.

"Warn me about what?" The Prince placed his hand on his armoured hip. Once his mother had decided that he was fit as a fiddle did she help put on his armour again. 

"There's triple the amount than we expected so we're going to split them into three groups to make it easier." Critias managed to butt in before Hermos could answer, he raised from his stool with clip board in hand. Glancing towards his fellow commander he held out his hand, "If you give me yours Hermos, I should be able to sort it out quickly while you two give the speech and rules of the recruitment" 

The burnet nodded and handed over his clipboard. He turned to face Timaeus with a slight grin and teasing poke to his commanders nose, "How's your ass man? Looked like it hurt when you fell"

Timaeus swatted the hand away and laughed good naturedly. "Probably not as bad as yours after a night out"

Hermos reddened and covered his face with his hand. "It was one time!"

"As much as I love to hear about asses" Sarcasm laced his voice as Critias rolled his eyes. He hit Hermos over the head with the clipboards as he walked behind him. "I think we should go see to the new recruits, don't you?" 

"Right you are" Timaeus snickered at Hermos disbelief at being hit before walking on to catch up with the 2nd commander. He looked back over his shoulder to see Hermos still stuck in place. "You coming?"

"Ah..." Hermos shook his head causing his shaggy hair to whip his face as he did so. He flicked them back and forth with his fingers to fix it as he went to catch up with them. "Coming!"

With the two friends Atem was just giving Yami some tips on keeping his guard up as well as how to use his bracers properly to minimize damage. "Remember sight isn't everything. Do you remember the clap manoeuvre?"

"Yes" Yami groaned the syllables out as he rolled his head. He blinked at his long time friend and smiled reassuringly "I'll be fine, don't worry to much"

"I'm not worried," Atem huffed as his lips scrunched to one side. 

"Awe so you don't care about me?" Yami held a hand to his chest in mock hurt but turned when the recruits we called upon. he turned back and missed a look that Atem had sent his way. He patted Atem's shoulder and grinned. "Watch out for me?"

Atem placed his hand over Yami's on his shoulder and squeezed. "Always." 

"Thanks! I'll see you in a bit." Yami slipped his hand away from his friends and went to mingle with the other recruits to hear the instructions. 

"Idiot" Atem sighed wistfully as he watched his friend walk away from him then turned to go find a nice place to watch the matches. He nearly succeeded in doing so if he hadn't seen The Crowned Prince being followed in to alley way. "Now what's going on here?"

No one else seemed to notice what was going on so he went over and leant against the wall of the entrance to listen in. He glanced around the corner just enough to see what was going on as well. 

"Any particular reason you would follow a person into a alley?" Yugi faced his pursuers and looked them over with a critical eye. Two big lugs that looked like they were all brawn no brain and a twiggy man that might have a trick or two up his sleeve. Yugi tilted his whole body so that he was resting more on his right leg and put his hands up the opposite folds of his robe. 

"There is many a reason, ours is to take you," The twiggy man held up his hand and clicked his fingers. The two big lugs beside him grinned in a crazy way as they stalked forward trying to appearing threatening. "You don't have your sword and your fancy foot work won't help you here" 

Yugi smiled sadly "Do you really think so?" 

This froze the thugs for just a moment before continuing onwards as if their momentary scare didn't happen at all. The Crowned Prince was just a small hopping bunny to them, nothing more, nothing less. 

The Crowned Prince narrowed his eyes just a fraction as he had hoped that they would back off. Though he was curious as to who would send thugs to retrieve him. He also noticed that someone was watching at the entrance and he wasn't sure if that person was friend or foe or a bystander being nosy. Sighing he thought he would try once more to scare them as he spoke in a nonchalant manner, "Does your boss want you back in one piece or two?"

A timid bunny he was not. Since the thugs didn't seem to take the hint that he was someone not to be trifled with. He widened his stance just enough to bend his knees to give him the chance to jump when the idiots were close enough. One, two, and he jumped when he was between the two of them, high enough to do the splits in the air and hit them in their faces. Once they had stumbled and his feet were back on the ground, he kicked one thug down with his right foot then kicked backwards with the same one to get the other thug. He winced when he heard their heads smack against the walls of the alley. He hadn't realised how close the walls were. 

"Ouchies" He said to no one in particular as he accidentally turned his back on the twiggy man to look the thugs over. 

Twiggy man had stood paralysed when he saw the Crowned Prince take down his men with ease. The Crowned Prince hadn't even removed his hands from the insides of his robes sleeves. However once the Crowned Prince at turned his back to him he saw it as an opportunity to take out his dagger from his own sleeves to attempt to stab the man in the back. 

He didn't take into account that someone had saw the whole incident going and down and him to be snatched from behind. A tanned hand had closed over his mouth and jerked him backwards to land n the ground hard enough from to knock the air out of him. 

Yugi turned around at the noise and tilted his head as he recognised the man as being the one from the entrance. A smile graced his face as he bowed towards the stranger that was standing there scowling. "Thank you for the help."

"If you hadn't turned your back. I think you would have been fine on your own" Atem scowl deepened as he booted the twiggy man on the ground to keep him from going anywhere. He gave a side way glance towards the Crowned Prince and felt his face heat up just little.

Now that Atem was closer to the Royal he was stunned by the brightness of the others eyes. He knew that the royalty of this country was well known for their like of gemstones and it seemed to him that someone decided to somehow, magical or otherwise, embedded Amethysts into the Crowned Prince's eyes. They seemed to cast a powerful spell over him that he didn't seem to mind falling into. 

Yugi made a non committal noise as he was being studied, something that he had grown used to, and turned his attention to those on the ground. It was going to be a pain if his family got word that there was a planned kidnapping, even a failed one, and possibly other plans that involved his person. Opening his mouth a small amount, pressing his tongue slightly upward, he blew two sharp whistles that had his companion wincing at the sudden noise. He sent the other an apologetic look as he waited for his soldiers to come to his location. 

"What was that for?" Atem frowned as he patted his ear with the palm of his hand.

"Just a moment" Yugi murmured as he heard the familiar sound of clinking armour coming towards them. He stepped over twiggy man causing his robe to rub over the mans face as he walked over to greet his men. They stood to attention as they waited for instruction. Yugi nodded his head as he spoke and gestured to the thugs "Take the three laying down to the cells and put them in separate ones at least two away from each other. They are to receive the bare minimum treatment and are not to be spoken too for three days till I am ready to deal with them. Do you understand?"

"Crystal clear!" The men quickly followed the instructions given. Luckily there was six of them so it was two too a thug and the big ones weren't as difficult to carry. 

Atem had made sure not to get in the way of the soldiers as they did there work and couldn't help looking back over to the Crowned Prince to study him once more. He could still feel the heat on his face which in turn made him annoyed and his scowl to deepen. 

"Don't you smile?" 

The question was so soft spoken that Atem didn't hear what was asked of him. That and he was paying attention. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Yugi ducked his head to the side to hide his giggle but it was obvious that he was laughing as his shoulders shook. He turned back to the still stranger and asked a different question instead, "What's your name?"

"It's Atem..." He said as he suddenly felt uneasy.

"You don't care for my title do you Atem?" Yugi remembered earlier that the other hadn't said anything towards his royal status and was curious. As he waited for the answer he also took in the detail of the wrist guards and leather tunic the man wore. "Also who did your leatherwork?"

"Not particularly and I did" Atem wondered if he would get into trouble for his first answer but knew enough that the royal family was pretty lax when it came to titles as long as you were still respectful towards them. 

"Excellent. Then you can just call me Yugi" Yugi smiled widely that it brightened up his whole face that it left Atem a bit stunned by the response. He was also taken aback when he suddenly found his arm in between Yugi's surprisingly soft hands and being dragged away. "I wonder if you could do some work for me?"

Atem tried to work his mouth but he just looked like a fish caught out of water. He was trying to work his head around what happened; followed to spy on the Crowned Prince, helped the Crowned Prince though he could have handled himself, Eyeing the Crowned Prince and now being propositioned as well as manhandled by the Crowned Prince. He thought to himself "This is all Yami's fault"


End file.
